


【镇魂】神袛（三）

by fututa



Category: Priest - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 23:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20000401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fututa/pseuds/fututa
Summary: 你是爱。





	【镇魂】神袛（三）

“对不起。”  
沈巍垂下头，扶了扶眼镜。  
“是我鬼迷心窍，云澜。”  
“赵云澜，我喜欢...”

赵云澜伸手拽下沈巍，亲了上去。  
他的吻很凶，沈巍似乎有一瞬间的错觉。

“他是不是也是喜欢我的呢？”

可沈巍没有问出来，他回应着赵云澜的吻。  
半晌后，又不知道是向谁借了一个胆子。

伸手摸进赵云澜的衣服里。  
沈巍昨天便找人给他换了一件新的衬衫，下摆没有缩进裤子里面。

这似乎很适合沈巍长驱直入。

赵云澜没有想到，在两个人做爱的时候，自己居然是被动的一方。

尽管他知道自己其实是个Omega。

他的家族这一代，只有他一个后辈。  
没成想，天生是个Omega。  
家族的长老为了家族的兴盛，给了他可以抑制发情期，让别人误以为自己是Alpha的药。

至于沈巍，他见过他的。  
几年前，在沈巍家族的公馆里，他一个人在树荫下躲着。  
偷偷拿了宴会的食物给了家族中那些饱受欺凌的人。  
当时赵云澜便觉得，这个人有点与众不同。

他记得当时自己是给了他什么的。  
算了，总是想不起来了。

即使是个Omega，赵云澜也认为自己是个很强的Omega，并不弱于任何一个Alpha。  
他试图翻过身去压住沈巍，却发现自己早已被他死死地压制住了。

沈巍的手指顺着赵云澜的指缝滑进去，他的手上都有枪茧，可指缝内壁却无比光滑。  
沈巍将头深深埋进赵云澜颈侧，吮吸着属于他的气息。

赵云澜在刹那间感到惊诧。  
沈巍此刻所展露出的感情在他眼里，就像是一个长游于海中的人，突然抓到了一根浮木。  
他好像，非常依赖他。  
为什么？

沈巍的指尖一路向上，顺着腰线来到赵云澜的背后。  
另一只手向下，顺着裤子上沿伸了进去。

他此刻的情态像是一个终于得到了贪慕多年珍宝的人。  
不管不顾。

都说Omega发情的时候，周围的alpha便如同丧失神志一般冒进。  
沈巍觉得自己这个时候大概是疯了。  
可是他的理智全部沦陷真的是从今晚才开始的吗。

他伸手握住赵云澜的阴茎，他的前面已经完全都湿透了。  
沈巍从他的脖颈处开始亲吻，最后含住他的下巴。  
他安抚性的揉了揉他的头发。

然后试图将他翻过来。  
赵云澜发情时身子绵软，在沈巍想要标记他的那一刻。

砰——  
他几乎是一瞬间清醒。

“云澜...是我混蛋，对不起。”  
“我去找抑制剂。”  
沈巍满脸张皇失措，将屋中的东西翻了个遍。

他记得以前住在这里的上任掌权者惯爱这些小把戏。  
他一定有。

哗啦—  
所有的东西都掉在地上，碰撞之后发出响声。

终于，沈巍找到了。  
他像疯了一般的抱着赵云澜，让他服下。  
然后紧紧地抱住他。

赵云澜发情期没有得到满足，喘的厉害，沈巍满眼猩红，轻声对他说道，“没事。”  
“云澜。”

赵云澜只知道这个怀抱极其温暖，在他被抱住的那一刻，他好像弥补了确实的童年时代。  
他有一种自己不再孤身一人的感觉。  
真可笑。

他到底是他的买主还是救赎呢。


End file.
